pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent bookstore
, London]] An independent bookstore is a retail bookstore which is independently owned.American Booksellers Association Literary and countercultural history '' in San Francisco, California, 2010]] '' in Paris 2004]] Author events at independent bookstores sometimes take the role of literary salons.Bookstores are bestsellers - independent bookseller Chapters: A Literary Bookstore is successful - includes related article on starting a bookstore The bookstores themselves, "have historically supported and cultivated the work of independent authors and poets. Chances are if it were not for bookstores like McIntyre’s, Lawrence Ferlinghetti, Jack Kerouac, and Allen Ginsberg would not enjoy the celebrity they did."North Carolina authors support independent bookstore This relationship with authors is referenced in the 1988 film, Crossing Delancey which stars Amy Irving. City Lights City Lights Bookstore in San Francisco, California was founded in 1953 by Peter D. Martin and Beat poet Lawrence Ferlinghetti. Ferlinghetti became its sole owner in 1955, and started City Lights Publishers that same year.Ferlinghetti's City Lights lands a West Coast first as host for National Book Award announcement Among the writers it publishes are the Beat poets, including Jack Kerouac, Gregory Corso, and Allen Ginsberg.Landmark status likely for beatnik-era bookstore In 1956 City Lights published Howl & Other Poems as number 4 in its City Lights Pocket Poets Series. Ferlinghetti and the bookstore manager, Shigeyoshi Murao, were arrested on an obscenity charge for publishing and selling the book.'The Poem That Changed America: "Howl" Fifty Years Later' Cody's Books The now defunct Cody's Books in Berkeley, California opened in 1956 on Euclid Avenue in Berkeley, California. It moved to a larger location on Telegraph Avenue in 1967. In 1968, "Cody's served as a first-aid station ... when anti-war protesters were teargassed and clubbed just outside its Telegraph Avenue doors ... the store's employees were tending the wounded -- anti-war protesters teargassed and clubbed by the police and the National Guard as protests broke out on Telegraph Avenue." Berkeley Celebrates 40-Year Love Affair With Cody's Books: Independent bookseller has outlived beats, hippies and the rise of chains On February 28, 1989 unknown persons threw a firebomb at the store in response to the prominent display of Salman Rushdie's The Satanic Verses which had a fatwa placed against it by Iranian clerics one month prior. In response the owners and staff unanimously voted to keep the book on display despite the attack and the increasing willingness of chain book-stores to bow to pressure to withdraw it.Cody's Books: An Historical Berkeley Landmark and Independent Bookstore Begins Archive at the Bancroft Library Gotham Book Mart The now defunct Gotham Book Mart of New York City often sold banned books during its early history, notably Henry Miller's "Tropic of Cancer" and D. H. Lawrence's "Lady Chatterley's Lover. The store was notably frequented by many influential authors, artists and other celebrities over its history, and was the meeting place for the Finnegan's Wake Society and the James Joyce Society. Allen Ginsberg used to be one of the store's clerks for a time. The store's lengthy struggles to remain viable in latter years as Manhattan rents increased and competition from both internet bookstores and large-chain bookstores impacted it has been well documented. The store's history dramatically concluded with its inventory being seized by the City Marshall for failure to pay rent, and then the estimated $3 million in inventory was auctioned off in one single lot to the landlords for $400,000 to the protest of other bookmen and collectors present.Gotham Book Mart Wikipedia article Kepler's Books Kepler's Books in Menlo Park, California was founded on May 14, 1955 by Roy Kepler.The culture of Kepler's: At 50, venerable bookstore still has soul The store "soon blossomed into a cultural epicenter and attracted loyal customers from the students and faculty of Stanford University and from other members of the surrounding communities who were interested in serious books and ideas."Kepler's turns another page: After 50 years, the epicenter of the Peninsula's counterculture is still shaking things up The Palo Alto Weekly notes that, "Through the 60s and 70s, the culture of Kepler's began to evolve into a broader counter-culture. Beat intellectuals and pacifists were joined by 'people who worked for Whole Earth, hippies into the rock and roll and recreational drug scene, politicos, and people with an interest in ethnic groups.'" The'' Grateful Dead'' gave live shows at Kepler's early in their career.How the Dead Came to Life As noted in a 2005 article, "folk singer Joan Baez, members of the Grateful Dead, and many local leaders remember sharing ideas, political action, music, and danger in the cramped store." Cover story: Kepler's: more than a bookstore Kepler's also features prominently in John Markoff's 2005 text, What the Dormouse Said: How the Sixties Counterculture Shaped the Personal Computer Industry. Printers Inc. The now defunct Printers Inc. Bookstore in Palo Alto, California is mentioned in the novel, The Golden Gate. The novel follows the lives of a group of yuppies in San Francisco (author Vikram Seth based the work on his experiences as a graduate student in Economics at Stanford University).Vikram Seth returns to the Golden Gate The Printer's Inc Cafe is referenced in section 8.13 ("Should we walk down to Printers Inc, and get some coffee? ... brownies, muffins, fudge, cake, toffee-most of the stuff's so good it hurts")Vikram Seth. The Golden Gate, (New York, Vintage, 1991): 179 and the Printers Inc Bookstore is referenced in section 8.14 ("The enchanted bookstore, vast, retangular ... skilled extractor of my last dime on print or drink, mini-montmartre, Printers Inc!") Vikram Seth. The Golden Gate, (New York, Vintage, 1991): 180 Shakespeare and Company Shakespeare and Company (bookshop) in Paris during the Sylvia Beach period in the 1920s was often visited by authors belonging to the "lost generation" such as Ernest Hemingway, Ezra Pound, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Gertrude Stein and James Joyce.James Joyce ImagesThe Beats go on It was Sylvia Beach who first published Joyce's book, Ulysses, in 1922 through Shakespeare and Company.Shopkeeper of Shakespeare and Company The store was also referenced in Hemingway's A Moveable Feast. The Book Man Compared in a recent article on Canadian Broadcasting Corporation as "The Mirror Image to City Lights" The Book Man is currently the second largest used bookstore in the province of British Columbia, and is located in Chilliwack, British Columbia. The Book Man was founded in 1990, and is currently owned and managed by David Short and Amber Short. W.P. Kinsella is a long time customer. Other customers include Arthur Black (humorist), Kim Stanley Robinson, Canadian poet/author Dennis Lee, John Ralston Saul, Matt Hughes (writer), Simma Holt, Bill Blass (designer), politician Chuck Strahl and Lieutenant Governor of British Columbia Steven Point and author Marianne Williamson Financial struggles and notable closures Since the rise of big chains and online booksellers, independent bookstores have been under considerable financial pressure Smaller Bookstores End Court Struggle Against Two ChainsLight in Oxford: How the vision of one independent bookseller has revitalized the heart of Faulkner's Mississippi. and many have closed due to their inability to compete.Independent bookstores fighting chains, Internet to stay open This phenomenon is reflected in the 1998 film You've Got Mail (starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan), which explores the difficulties faced by an independent bookseller competing with a large corporate bookstore. Notable closures include Kroch's and Brentano's(1995) in Chicago, Gotham Book Mart(2006) in New York, Cody's Books (2008) in Berkeley, Printers Inc. Bookstore (2001) in Palo Alto, A Clean Well-Lighted Place for Books (2006) in San Francisco,Clean Well-Lighted Place dimming its lights for good Midnight Special (2004) in Santa Monica,Great Loss - Midnight Special Bookstore to Close for Good Dutton’s Brentwood Books (2008) in Los Angeles,Dutton’s bids loyal customers farewell, Coliseum Books (2007) in New York and Wordsworth Books (2004) in Cambridge, MA, http://www.boston.com/ae/books/articles/2004/12/01/closing_store_has_them_at_loss_for_words/. In some cases, the community became involved and prevented an independent bookstore from closing. A notable example is Kepler's Books in Menlo Park, California. Kepler's closed its doors on August 31, 2005.The End The local community held demonstrations to protest the closing.Saving Kepler's: Investors await response from landlord Kepler's subsequently re-opened in October 2005 with community investments, volunteers and donations.MENLO PARK / As Kepler's Books reopens, customers queue at registers A similar attempt was made with Printers Inc. Bookstore in 1998. In December, Printers Inc. announced that it would be closing.COMMUNITY: Printers Inc. will shut down in MarchInternet Smashing Small Bookstores: Printers Inc. in Palo Alto to closeDeath of a Bookshop The local community protested the closing and in March 1999 Printers Inc. found new management.BUSINESS: Palo Alto Printers Inc. to remain open This management only lasted a few years, however, and in 2001 Printers Inc. Bookstore closed for good.Saving a bookstore The 2008 documentary Paperback Dreams is "the story of two landmark independent bookstores and their struggle to survive. The film follows Andy Ross, owner of Cody's Books, and Clark Kepler, owner of Kepler's Books, over the course of two tumultuous years in the book business." http://paperbackdreams.com/index.php/about/the-film/ As independent brick and mortar bookstores have closed, more independent booksellers have turned to selling on the internet. The Independent Online Booksellers Association is an international non-profit trade association promoting their interests. Bookstore tourism '' NW 10th & Burnside entrance]] '' at 828 Broadway (and 12th St)]] Bookstore tourism (2003- ) is a type of cultural tourism that promotes independent bookstores as a group travel destination. It started as a grassroots effort to support locally owned and operated bookshops, many of which have struggled to compete with large bookstore chains and online retailers. The project was initiated by Larry Portzline, a writer and college instructor in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania who led "bookstore road trips" to other cities and recognized its potential as a group travel niche and marketing tool.Larry Portzline In 2007, The New York Times argued that the Pioneer Valley in Western Massachusetts, is the " most author-saturated, book-cherishing, literature-celebrating place in" the United States.In the Valley of the Literate In particular, it discussed three bookshops in the region, Amherst Books in Amherst, Massachusetts, Broadside Bookshop in Northampton, Massachusetts, and The Odyssey Bookshop in South Hadley, Massachusetts. In 2008, USA Today listed nine top bookstore travel destinations in the United States as: Books & Books in Coral Gables, Florida, City Lights Books in San Francisco, The Elliott Bay Book Company in Seattle, Politics and Prose in Washington, D.C., Powell's Books in Portland, Oregon, Prairie Lights in Iowa City, Iowa, Tattered Cover in Denver, Colorado, That Bookstore in Blytheville in Blytheville, Arkansas, and the Strand Book Store in New York City.Nine destination bookstores worth putting on a tourist's itinerary List of current independent bookstores Notes External links * American Bookseller's Association - a non-profit group which represents independent bookstores *The Association of Booksellers for Children - a non-profit trade association of independent children's booksellers *Bookstore Guide - a non-profit site which lists independent bookstores throughout Europe *The Independent Online Booksellers Association (IOBA) - a non-profit international trade association of independent internet booksellers] Independent bookstore